Habitación 813
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: (One-shot)Ella lo sabía, lo había descubierto desde hacía tiempo.Entonces ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿A qué estaba esperando? -Ran's POV-


_(Síiiiii, he vuelto a torturaros muajajajajaja - aunque me temo que nadie se acuerda de mi UU-)  
  
Nota previa: Hala, aquí un nuevo fic de DC... bueno, en realidad esto es un simple POV de Ran cuando a Conan le disparan en el abdomen y es ingresado en el hospital. Seguramente lo sabréis porque Planeta ya ha publicado más allá de Shinichi's Rebirth, así que mejor voy acabando y leéis en paz :P. Comentar que el nombre del fanfic viene del número de la habitación de Conan en el Hospital de Beika (en al edición española, claro nnU)  
  
Por cierto, esta historia va dedicada a todos aquellos que han colaborado a resucitar el fandom de DC, especialmente en los Fanworks . Que la lectura os sea amena nn_

* * *

**Habitación 813**  
  
No sé cuánto tiempo llevas ahí dentro, pero es demasiado ¿Es normal que tarden tanto, o es que algo ha salido mal y...?  
  
Los niños, papá y yo estamos sentados, mientras que el profesor Agasa y Haibara son los únicos que permanecen de pie; él mirando fijamente la puerta, esperando a que salgas, como todos; y ella mirando el reloj a cada rato, como comprobando el tiempo que te queda para...  
  
¡No, no, no! Maldita sea, me estoy poniendo paranoica...  
  
Tienes que salvarte, tienes que hacerlo... yo sé que no te rindes tan fácilmente, sé que puedes resistir...  
  
...por favor, Shinichi...  
  
De pronto, se apaga la luz que indica que están operando, y unas enfermeras te llevan con una camilla... por un momento me siento aliviada, porque sólo pareces dormido por la anestesia, pero igualmente le pregunto al médico por tu estado.  
  
- Ha tenido suerte, ya que la bala no ha afectado a ningún órgano vital, pero tendrá que permanecer varios días ingresado para ver su evolución, y necesitará mucho reposo al haber perdido bastante sangre.  
  
Mi padre y yo le damos las gracias por todo mientras te llevan a tu habitación.  
  
Gracias a Dios, aún no era la hora de que te fueras para siempre.

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres descansar un momento mientras me ocupo del crío?- me pregunta papá preocupado. Es medianoche y los demás ya se han ido. Sé que él podría mantenerse despierto por si te pasara algo, pero prefiero ser yo la que se quede. 

- No importa, de veras... además, no estoy cansada.- le digo. Y es cierto. Nunca había estado tan despierta en mi vida, seguramente por el estrés.

- Está bien... pero si quieres dormir, me avisas ¿eh? Que a Conan no le va a pasar nada porque le vigile yo...

- De acuerdo papá... vete a descansar tú si quieres...

- Estoy en la cafetería ¿vale?

- Que síiiii...- uf, le quiero mucho, pero se pone a veces de un pesado...  
  
Finalmente, mi padre se va, dejándome sola en la habitación... bueno, contigo.  
  
Duermes e la cama, con una bolsa que te proporciona sangre...  
  
Ha sido toda una suerte que tu grupo y el mío fueran el mismo... ¿te acuerdas del trabajo que nos mandaron hacer sobre ese estudio sobre la relación entre el grupo sanguíneo y la personalidad del individuo? Y luego cuando empezamos a compararnos con los prototipos para ver cuántas similitudes y diferencias teníamos...(1) Así fue cómo nos enteramos que los dos éramos B (2)  
  
Si no lo hubiera sabido...  
  
Si no me hubiese dado cuenta...  
  
Si hubiera seguido creyendo que sólo eras un niño...  
  
¿Te has dado cuenta, Shinichi? Lo sé, sé que eres Conan.  
  
Y me pregunto por qué te empeñas en ocultármelo ¿no confías en mi? ¿o prefieres que no sepa en qué lío te has metido?  
  
Todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que me di cuenta de cuánto os parecíais... sólo tú podías investigar de aquella forma tan instintiva, metiendo las narices en todo, buscando cualquier pequeño indicio... por algo te conozco desde que éramos pequeños ¿es que lo has olvidado?  
  
Sin embargo, lo dejé correr porque conseguiste simular que tú y Shinichi erais dos personas distintas haciendo que alguien me llamara imitando a la perfección tu voz... no sé cómo lo hiciste, aunque tengo la sensación de que fue el profesor Agasa ... porque claro, él y Hattori pueden saberlo, pero yo no, ¿verdad?  
  
Y además... parecía... parecía imposible...  
  
Seguro que tú, tan fanático de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes, dirías que tan sólo era algo improbable... y, cuando se ha eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, por muy improbable que sea, es la verdad(3) Ja, lo imposible es no saber la máxima de Holmes contigo hablando de él todo el día...  
  
Pero, ¿a quién se le ocurriría que has cambiado tanto de aspecto? Ahora eres un crío de 7 años, y, a pesar de eso, sigues pensando como Shinichi.... ¿Será cosa de Agase? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué quisiste desaparecer de esa forma?  
  
Lo más fácil habría sido pedir ayuda a tus padres ¿no? Aunque como eres tan orgulloso ¡quién sabe! Siempre has sido muy tuyo, ni siquiera te fuiste con ellos a New York... de lo cual –odio reconocerlo, porque es un pensamiento casi... egoísta...- me alegré bastante, sin ser totalmente consciente del porqué hasta aquel viaje a EEUU que hicimos...(4)  
  
Tú ya lo sabes.  
  
Te lo dije... se lo dije a Conan el día que se vino a vivir a mi casa... y creo que mi actitud ante tu "desaparición" lo ha confirmado...  
  
Y aún así...  
  
¿Cuántas oportunidades has tenido de decirme la verdad? ¿Y cuántas he tenido yo para echártelo en cara?  
  
Estuve a punto de conseguirlo, estoy segura. Aquella noche, cuando te llevé frente a tu verdadera casa... cuando te dije que eras demasiado parecido a Shinichi... aún no me puedo creer que sólo por las gafas no me diera cuenta de que eras igual que él cuando era pequeño... puede que incluso no hubiera sido necesario que hubiese visto esa foto si te las hubieses quitado delante de mí. (5)  
  
Pero tampoco tuve suerte... ¿siempre te libras, eh? Tuvo que llegar tu madre, que interpretó muy bien su papel de familiar lejano, por cierto. Por eso es una de mis actrices preferidas... (6) Podría haberla ignorado, y haberos extorsionado a los dos hasta que me lo contarais todo...  
  
Sin embargo, comprendí que presionarte no valía la pena... y que si no me habías revelado tu verdadera identidad, debía ser por una buena razón.  
  
Por eso estoy esperando. Espero a que me digas a la verdad, a que todo esto acabe, a que vuelvas a ser tú...  
  
Cuando a veces creo que voy a perder la paciencia, pienso en todo lo que hemos pasado.  
  
Tanto como Shinichi como Conan.  
  
Confío en ti. Sé que hoy en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo.  
  
Suspiro mientras te vuelvo a mirar. Parece como si esta noche no te preocupara nada, como si estuvieras descansando después de un largo viaje, mientras mi sangre corre por tus venas.  
  
Es una idea estúpida, pero ahora tú tienes algo de mí. En realidad, siempre lo has tenido.  
  
Siempre me has tenido a tu lado, como en este momento. Y tú has hecho lo mismo.  
  
Hay cosas que no cambian por mucho que pase el tiempo.  
  
Yo te sigo queriendo a pesar de todo, por ejemplo...

* * *

No sé si son cosas mías, pero la noche de hoy parece más fría y oscura que las otras.  
  
Pero lo importante es que tú sigues ahí, conmigo, en lo bueno y en lo malo.  
  
Gracias por no dejarme sola, Shinichi.  
  
_**Continuará... en Shinichi's Rebirth... ;-P**_

_**

* * *

**_  
  
_Notas de Silver Lady: Weeeeee!!! ¡¡He acabado!! (cómo se nota que es un one-shot ¬¬Uuuu) Bueno, no ha sido gran cosa, pero ya os lo dije nnU, no es mi culpa ser tan poco imaginativa... eso sí, me podéis mandar las facturas de los ingresos al hospital por exceso de azúcar ( hasta yo me he tenido que inyectar insulina un par de veces XDDD)... es que cuando me da el pronto, me puedo poner muuuuuuuy cursi. En fin, ahí están las aclaraciones para los que no se han enterao' de las referencias o tienen tan mala memoria como yo =P:  
  
1º (Información sacada de la revista Minami nº 36) En 1916 unos médicos japoneses hicieron un análisis sobre los rasgos de la personalidad del individuo y su relación con el grupo sanguíneo. Al parecer, esto se convirtió en una creencia popular en Japón (de hecho, en muchos mangas se tiene en cuenta a la hora de crear los profiles de los personajes), y el caso es que se me ocurrió lo del trabajo escolar, y no me pareció mala idea...  
2º Ejem Se supone que esto es información oficial; eso sí, no tengo ni idea si son B positivo o B- nnU (más probable el primero al ser mayor el porcentaje de población mundial de ese grupo, pero mejor no hacer caso a mis paranoias XD)  
3º La famosa frase de Sherlock Holmes XDDD, indispensable saberla.  
4º En este caso se refiere a la saga de Golden Apple.(Tomos 34-35) Al final del último file, Ran nos da a entender que, por ciertas circunstancias que no voy a narrar aquí porque ya me estoy enrollando bastante con esta frase tan larga (XD), se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Shinichi (que será, seráaaaaaa... wherever will be, will beeee XDDD)  
5º Tomo 14, en el que Ran ve una foto de ella y Shin cuando eran pequeños.__  
6º Aunque aquí está escrito en tono irónico, lo cierto es que Ran lo afirma en el caso de "Murder at Chinese Restaurant" (Tomo 34) Su otra actriz preferida es Sharon Vinyard... (-silbido-)  
  
Esto se acabó a mi pesar (es que ésta es mi parte preferida =P) así que aquí se despide Silver Lady (para vuestra fortuna... pero no lloréis... que quizá volvamos a leernos pronto muajajajajaja)  
  
Chaooooo! -- Silvy._


End file.
